


Communication Is the Key...

by Geneviev



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sugar Daddy, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneviev/pseuds/Geneviev
Summary: ...to a healthy relationship.Too bad Jace sooner jumps to conclusions than talks about feelings and stuff. But at least this tendency of his leads him to an amazing boyfriend - or to an amazing sugar daddy?Or, a shameless self-indulging fic about an idiotic shadowhunter and a courting warlock.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Communication Is the Key...

It started with the clothes appearing out of nothing on his bed. And the jewels, he can’t forget about them, after all.

Or not.

No, it started when Magnus let him into his home without any payment necessary. He just looked at Jace’s heterochromatic eyes with no pity in his gaze, only sympathy, and offered him his own room, his own safe haven. Even if Jace was a douchebag to him, and everyone else most of the time, even if Magnus’ relationship with Alec didn’t work out, even if it turned out Jace is the son of Valentine, he just opened his home up to the stray, pitiful shadowhunter.

The warlock helped him recover from his time with Aldertree, and made him feel more alive, more content with his life. Not that there were no other fucked up things in his life or stopped putting himself in dangerous, life-threatening situations, but staying there gives him the feeling of home. He never knew what he was missing, until he found it in the apartment of a glittery warlock. Not with his father, not with the Lightwoods – with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of New York.

Jace felt safe and at home not only because of the room but because of the warlock himself. Their relationship gradually became better and better, there were times when the blonde almost feel like they were friends, and not just a stray without anywhere to go and a helpful Samaritan. Ever since he had moved into the apartment, he felt comfortable and safe. Everything was comfy and high quality, the food was delicious and he was behind the best and strongest wards.

But the appearance of the clothes, jewels, little gifts shows a change in the status quo. It makes Jace feel nervous, a lot of contradicting thoughts circulate in his head. Magnus tends to buy a lot of stuff, he knew it before, because Alec always seemed to get new things, a gift every day. But it was Jace, not Alec, Magnus’ (ex)boyfriend who gets the luxurious things now, so in Jace’s mind nothing makes any sense about this.

First, it was only the blonde’s favorite food, then his favorite books, and now, among others, a makeup set, an amazing leather jacket, skinny black jeans, and a choker. With all of his intellects, Jace thinks the warlock is hinting with all of the clothing items and eyeliners that he is not exactly attractive enough to be seen with Magnus, and his black-haired landlord wants to do that makeover thing like in the chick-flicks Jace does not admit ever seen.

He knows that it was a long ago when Alec and Magnus broke up, but after he moved into Magnus’ loft, the warlock rarely brought up a one-night-stand. Maybe Magnus wanted the makeover to make him more attractive and have sex with him as a payment?

He gave Jace a safe place to stay, he has his own room where nobody tortures him, so if Magnus wanted to make him have sex with him, he is okay with it. It’s not like he could be anything else for the warlock or anybody else…

He was just the pretty face, the tight ass, and a quick fuck.

Well, no. For Magnus, he was not even the first. But maybe after wearing the things Jace got from the black-haired, he will finally realize that Jace can be pretty boy, too?

“Pretty boy, ready your team”, called out Magnus. Jace and Alec made a face at each other because it was not the first time when Jace was called like this, disregarding that 1, he has a name, and 2, Alec is also a good-looking guy. Well, it’s not like Jace thought that he had something else to offer… He was the “pretty one” and Alec the “clever one” or “responsible one”.

He moved to do as the High Warlock told, but before he could walk past the magic-user, he stopped the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m not talking to you”, declared Magnus, then sent a charming smile at Alec. “I’m talking to you.” The taller shadowhunter shrugged confusedly but did as he was told. Jace, on the other hand, felt awful. All these years, he never had somebody to like him because of his personality, but at least he was confident about his looks. He made peace with it, even if he was not happy being just that, but at least this way people noticed him.

And now he wasn’t even pretty.

He fell for the warlock, who selflessly opened his door and accepted him without question. He fell for the guy, who was Alec’s ex – his parabatai’s ex. It didn’t happen suddenly, there wasn’t a moment where he thought that “Oh, I’m in love with him”. It was a slow process. He had to heal first, physically, and mentally equally, but when he started paying attention to the warlock and allowed himself to think of him something other than a helpful ally or Alec’s first boyfriend, his emotions slowly started to change. He liked Magnus’ little quirks, his flamboyant personality, his ability to make everybody smile. The way he moved like a panther, his cat-like warlock mark.

Falling in love with Magnus Bane was not part of Jace’s plan, but it happened so naturally, he couldn’t stop it.

But he knows Magnus didn’t think him as boyfriend material. Jace was not attractive enough for him, and he was only good for a quick, furious fuck. He was a whore – no one ever wanted to stick around for anything else than a second round. Either way, he was willing to give him anything he could offer. It wasn’t a lot, only his body, but at least he was good at sex. He could protect Magnus with his fighting-skills, but Magnus was powerful enough to have no need for a bodyguard, so sex was it.

And that was okay, he should pay for everything Magnus did for him.

A few days ago, he started wearing the clothes he got from Magnus, but other than a quick curious glance, he gave no sign that he noticed or appreciated it.

It was maddening. And infuriating. If Magnus didn’t give him the gifts to make him more attractive, then what was the whole point of them?! Maybe he has to do something.

Something Jace.

After taking a big swig straight from the bottle, Jace slams the Hennessy bottle down and stands up vehemently. He and Magnus were chilling in the living-room before both would retreat for the night, and Jace thought their nightly ritual is the best opportunity to do something. His determined blue and brown eyes meet with Magnus’ curious ones. With two big strides, he appears in front of the sitting man and grabs his shirt to yank him closer.

Magnus looks like he is prepared for a fist in his face, but before he could do something against it, Jace presses their lips together in an aggressive kiss. The older man gives out a surprised sound but doesn’t fight against it. He does, in fact, deepen it while he pulls the pretty shadowhunter in his lap.

It was a surprising development, but not an unwanted one. So, he just puts his arms around the younger man and gently caresses his back. Their kiss turns into a full-on make-out which makes both men hot and bothered. There is an already forming bulge in Jace’s jeans and when the blonde moves his hands higher on Magnus’ tights, he also feels his pants tightening.

Jace breaks the kiss to deeply breath in, and thoroughly driven by lust, he touches Magnus’ abs under the soft, pink shirt and with that movement, he pulls it off to have more access to more skin and the bulging muscles under it.

“Off of your clothes”, croaks Magnus and with a snap of his fingers, both of them are freed of obstructive clothes. Magnus’s hum is full of appreciation, but Jace is not listening as he forgets even breathing at the sight before him. Under him.

He gulps and tries to collect himself. He is not a blushing virgin, but there is no finer specimen than Magnus, all muscles but also softness. And hardness. He can’t forget about the big, thick hardness pressing against his stomach.

A shudder rips through Jace’s body at their skin-to-skin contact. He feels like he is burning up with want – he never felt like this before. He wants to touch, kiss, lick, and bite every inch of Magnus. He looks into Magnus’ eyes where he doesn’t see any doubt, only want, so he bents forward and kisses his jaw. He slowly crawls lower and lower, biting and licking Magnus’ neck, chest, stomach, and navel while the warlock caresses, sometimes scratch Jace everywhere he could reach him. When Jace reaches his goal, he smirks and looks up to Magnus underneath his eyelashes and slowly licks the slit of Magnus’ cock.

“You are gorgeous.” Magnus’ voice is hoarse with want and pleasure, Jace can’t help but feel accomplished. His warlock – no, the warlock enjoys himself and he called him gorgeous. That’s all he needs. He bobs his head down and the scent and taste of him on his tongue is making him crazy. He feels a hand tentatively cradling his head. “Can I?” asks Magnus. Jace can’t part from the intoxicating cock, so he just looks into the cat-like eyes and blinks deliberately. He is very okay. No, more than okay with it!

Fingers ruffle his hair gently, but when he makes an impatient whimper, those fingers scratch into his scalp and grabs his hair so forcefully Jace has to let the cock almost slide out from his mouth. Before he could do that, Magnus pulls him so close to his lap, his nose is in his pubic hair, and he almost gags because of the sudden intrusion. While he lets the warlock do anything with his mouth and throat, he blindly searches for his pants where he left the lube. When he finds it, he needs a few moments to open it, but when he does, he immediately starts to prepare himself.

“You are such a good boy”, says Magnus enchanted by the sight. “Such a good boy for me.” His voice and those words make him even more aching for Magnus, so he starts using three fingers instead of one. It is a bit painful because it was a long time ago when he bottomed, but he is mostly used to it because of his me-time with toys and the thoughts of Magnus’ cock.

Jace taps the tights in front of him to let Magnus know he is ready, so after a final thrust into his mouth, he gently slides out of those warm and inviting lips. Magnus manhandles Jace up into his lap to kiss and hold him.

“Magnus”, whispers the impatient blonde when the warlock is not doing anything just torturously caresses his ass, fingers crossing feather-light across his rim. He puts his forehead onto Magnus’ shoulder and starts to relax. He feels protected and cared for, a really unfamiliar feeling for him, especially during sex.

Eventually, Magnus gets tired of the teasing and dips three fingers into Jace, until the blonde is nothing but a whimpering mess. When he feels the fingers withdraw, he bites along Magnus’ jaw and digs into his fluffy black hair. Magnus turns his head for another kiss and lifts Jace up to place him onto his cock. When he feels the blunt head enter him, he breaks the kiss and throws his head back in unimaginable pleasure. He slowly sinks down on Magnus’ cock, he feels the big, tick member stretching him, almost tearing him apart. When he bottoms, he stays there for a few moments to adjust, but when he feels like he is ready, he nips at Magnus’ earlobe and orders him to move. The warlock doesn’t need anything else, his eyes flashing golden with the promise of pleasure in them and he starts moving.

It was intense. Jace’s whole body feels like, on fire, the only thing that can soothe it is Magnus. He grips the back of the couch to have a better position while the other man thrusts in and out of him. His tights are tensing every time Magnus finds his prostate, and he knows he will not going to last. The fingers on his hips tighten their grips and one, two, three powerful thrusts, and both are coming. He feels his whole body tremble with the best orgasm he’s ever had and when he realizes that Magnus came inside him, he groans the most pleased way. He slums down Magnus’ strong embrace. He can’t move, not even for a bit to let Magnus pull out of him, but the warlock manages.

For a few minutes, Jace snuggles into Magnus with a contented sigh, but then his burning insecurities return. He can’t help thinking about whether it was the last time he could stay there. There, as in Magnus’ embrace, his apartment, this close to him. Or maybe this was the payment, and now he has to find another place to live.

“You okay?” asks Magnus with a raspy voice, and gently brushes his fingers through Jace’s hair.

“Yeah, sure”, Jace gulps. He feels a knot in his throat, but there is no way he is going to let Magnus know how he really feels. It’s his fault, he wanted to have sex and he was the one who thought he could handle only sex.

“You don’t have to lie, darling.” Magnus narrows his eyes as he pushes away the blonde for a few inches. His gaze is intense like he could see through Jace. “Did I do something wrong? Are you in pain?”

“NO! No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…” Jace’s voice fades, he can’t formulate his thoughts. “Can I stay here?” asks in a small voice, so not like the normally strong and confident shadowhunter.

“What are you talking about? Of course, you can!” Magnus is indignant. “You didn’t like my gifts or was it the sex? I should have brought you in my bed, or first time should have been in a more comfortable place”, mumbles the warlock distressed. Jace is confused, why would he say ‘the first time’?

“Wait, what? Our first time? As in you want to have more sex with me? And what about the gifts?” The previously relaxing atmosphere disappeared, so Magnus snaps his fingers and now both are in their clothes, sitting next to each other. Jace misses the closeness, the skin-to-skin contact, but yeah, they should talk. It seems there is a lot of miscommunication between them.

“I thought it was obvious that I want to have a relationship with you. I gave you gifts, you accepted them, you wore them, you obviously liked them and then you initiated the sex. But I’m starting to think you didn’t… that for you it’s not…” Both look confused and guiltily at the other, but the reason for it was different.

“I thought… I thought…” Jace starts but he can’t say what he thought. Now, in front of the sad warlock, his reasoning seemed so silly, so idiotic. Of course, the High Warlock of New York does not need pretty someone up for having sex with them. It is not like Magnus. The gifts were just that – gifts. “I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t find me attractive enough to have sex with me”, mumbles in an almost inaudible voice but Magnus definitely hears him. He looks offended, he can’t even decide where to start addressing this.

“So, why did you…? Why did you kiss me?” asks instead.

“Because I wanted to. I wanted you so bad and I thought that if you want to have sex with me only if I’m looking like you want me to, and only as payment, I would be okay if I could have you for a night”, explains himself the blonde, but he’d like to hit himself. Hearing his explanation, even he can understand how utterly idiotic he was. It doesn’t sound like Magnus, he would never do something like this. But his internalized self-hatred made it seem like it is a real possibility.

“I… I don’t even know where to start. So, you accepted the gifts because you thought I’m giving them to you for – what? For prettying you up? To have sex with you? To have sex with you as payment for staying here?” Magnus is getting angrier. Not at Jace, or not entirely at him, but also at himself because he could have been clearer with his intentions.

“I’m sorry.” Jace bows his head, he looks like a kicked puppy. Magnus sighs and takes him in his arms to show him he is not angry at him.

“I’m sorry too. I thought you knew why I’m giving you gifts. I don’t need any payment, you are free to stay here or if you are uncomfortable being near to me, you can leave any time. Just tell me if you want to leave so I don’t worry that somebody kidnapped you, okay?”

“I don’t want to leave”, whispers Jace into Magnus’ neck. “Oh! So, the gifts – they were… you wanted to be my sugar daddy!” he grins and tries to lighten the mood. Magnus chuckles and caresses the blonde hair.

“Darling, it’s called courting. Not – that.” Ha sounds annoyed but also entertained. He kisses Jace’s forehead, who just widens his grin.

“Nooo, you are totally my sugar daddy!” teases the older man. He is like a few centuries older than the shadowhunter, he is rich, he is totally a sugar daddy. Both laugh and look into the other’s eyes. It was quiet for a moment before Jace gathered enough courage to say what he wanted to say for a while. He never would have thought he would ever say it to someone else, but… he is ready. Even if Magnus doesn’t feel like this, he can’t keep it in himself.

“I love you, Magnus”, whispers Jace.

“I love you too, Jonathan”, comes the breathless reply, voice full of emotions.


End file.
